caplesdragracefandomcom-20200213-history
Caple's Drag Race (Season 1)
The first season of Caple's Drag Race, premiered on August 27, 2016, on Facebook. Eighteen contestants were selected to compete in the running of becoming "Pixel Next Drag Superstar." The winner of the first season won pixel art bases drawn by Oscar Monster, was featured in a Plastik campaign, joined the judging panel, and won a prize of $100 credits on Habbo. The theme song playing during the runway every episode was "Sexy Drag Queen" by RuPaul. The winner of the first season of Caple's Drag Race was Necromanthys, with Kessie and Violet Liaison placing as runner-ups and Azella was crowned Ms Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Caple's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of two maxi challenge winners. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, was one of two maxi challenge winners& returned in Episode 8. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lip syncing. :█ The contestant returned to the competition after being previously eliminated, and was eliminated again after lip syncing. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by viewers. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in this episode. Episodes Since the episodes do not have official names, the titles will be based on the main event of the episode. Episode 1: "Princess vs. Villains" Airdate: August 27, 2016 Synopsis: For this challenge, participants were asked to divide into two teams; one to represent the princesses and another to represent the villains of the wonderful world of disney in an original way. * Guest Judge: Art Iconic Vie * Mini-Challenge:: Transform Mickey Mouse into an improved version of Mimi Mouse. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Azella & Violet * Mini-Challenge Prize:: 150 extra points and the right to lead one of the maxi-challenge teams. * Main Challenge: Design looks inspired by disney princesses or villains. * Main Challenge Winner: Kessie * Bottom Two: Juandore Delrio & Tina Phoxy * Eliminated: Tina Phoxy, Angel & Cady Dual Entrance Order Category:Caple's Drag Race Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons